Retratos
by HeiMao3
Summary: AU Modern. Hiccup era el chico que dibujaba desde que tenía memoria. Ir en tren suponía un nuevo reto para él, hasta que un día apareció una chica que se convirtió en el mayor de sus retos. Dibujarla parecía casi imposible. Además, le era familiar. Y hasta que ella no pronunció aquellas palabras, no lo supo.


Creo que a estas alturas nadie se acuerda de mi. La verdad que con el comienzo de las clases he tenido menos tiempo. Además he tenido otro problema. No sé porqué, no sé qué botón toqué, no sé qué hice, pero hace no mucho perdí todo lo que estaba en mi laptop. Apuntes del instituto (que tardé días en pasar a word), fotos, vídeos (capítulos de series completas) y lo más doloroso: fics completos o semicompletos. Entre ellos _Au revoir_, así que tardaré en subir ese.

He tenido que ir con pinzas probando programas para recuperar todo y apenas he recuperado una pequeña parte de todo. He tenido que suspender un proyecto de fic de otro fandom en el que escribo. He perdido todos los vídeos que tenía y bueno, que en eso andaba metida.

Volviendo con el fic, ¿recuerdan ese reto de Univero Alternativo? Pues esta era la primera opción, pero no me agradaba del todo, así que tras reescribir, creo que esto es más convincente. Espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de tysonrunningfox (tumblr)_

N/A: si ven alguna incoherencia, me avisan. Mi gata piensa que mi laptop es su lugar de descanso y de paseo y con sus patitas, pone letras donde no tienen que ir.

Disfruten :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Retratos<span>**

Era viernes en una tarde fresca de la capital, solo unas pocas horas después de mediodía, de la primera semana del curso. Tal y como había previsto, seguiría con su rutina de los últimos años: ir al instituto en coche con su padre por la mañana y volver en tren por la tarde a casa con su madre esperándole, pero aquello no le molestaba en absoluto. Ir en tren le dejaba un gran abanico de opciones para hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo: dibujar.

Durante toda esa semana había vuelto a retratar los rostros de los pasajeros que se sentaran en frente suyo o que estuvieran a su vista. Un simple boceto sin muchos detalles, pero que reflejara quién era. Nunca usaba colores, simplemente su block de dibujo y un lápiz con el que se las arreglaba para dar los distintos tonos de luz en el rostro que retrataba.

Hiccup era un chico de diecisiete años que destacaba por su peculiar aspecto. Delgado y quizá un poco más alto que los demás chicos de su edad. A pesar de su altura y de su aspecto atlético, no destacaba en ningún deporte. No obstante, nadie podía quejarse de sus notas en las demás asignaturas. Sus padres estaban contentos en ese aspecto.

Como de costumbre, subió al mismo vagón de siempre, el tercero empezando por el final, y se acomodó en uno de los asientos libres. Empezó a hojear su cuaderno de dibujo y se detuvo a contemplar el del día anterior, un niño de apenas cinco años con uniforme. Se sorprendió a si mismo haber podido hacer buenos detalles con su pequeño lápiz.

Buscó con la vista su próxima víctima. Un anciano de barba y bigote canosos, una mujer embarazada, una niña rubita de ojos verde claro… se detuvo en ella y empezó a retratarla.

Hiccup tenía cierta debilidad en dibujar a niños y animales. Sus cuadernos estaban repletos de ellos. De niños de la familia, como su primo Gustav o su prima Hildegart; o de mascotas, como Toothless, su gato; Fanghook, el perro de Gustav; y Cloud Jumper, el búho de su madre.

Sus trazos eran rápidos y precisos. Nunca sabía cuándo podría bajarse la persona que estuviera dibujando. Él era inconsciente de ello, pero su madre decía que él siempre se mordía el labio cuando dibujaba o estaba concentrado.

–Vamos Sophie – la niña se levantó y se agarró a la mano de quien parecía su madre

Hiccup terminó su boceto justo antes de que la niña desapareciera. Solo había tardado dos paradas de tren en dibujarla y había quedado contento con el resultado. La miró a los ojos antes que se fuera y se ganó una sonrisa de parte de la niña.

Levantó la mirada para buscar un nuevo rostro que dibujar, todavía le quedaban seis paradas para llegar a la suya. En frente estaban sentados el mismo hombre de barba y bigote canosos, un par de señoras de hábito y un joven que parecía universitario. Miró a la izquierda y no había ningún asiento vacío. A la derecha igual, pero destacaba una chica que iba de pie, escuchando música por los auriculares y mirando su teléfono constantemente. Hiccup decidió que sería ella la próxima persona a retratar.

La chica era alta –pero no más que él–, de cabello rubio acabado en trenza y de aspecto serio. Iba vestida con una camiseta negra y una camisa encima de color azul, unos jeans desgastados y unas zapatillas negras. Cargaba consigo una bandolera que colgaba en su hombro y su teléfono móvil, del cual escuchaba música.

Hiccup empezó a trazar los rasgos principales. No supo bien por qué, pero la estaba retratando de pies a cabeza.

Empezó trazando las guías para hacer su retrato a escala. Las líneas que marcaban el cuerpo ya estaban hechas y continuó con el perfilado de las mismas.

Intentó que todos los detalles posibles fueran resaltados. Los pliegues del pantalón cuando se juntaban con las zapatillas, las pequeñas arrugas perdidas de la camisa, los botones y los pines que adornaban la bandolera y las sombras y reflejos causados por el sol que entraba por las ventanillas. Eso con respecto al atuendo que vestía.

Con tanto detalle en la ropa, había tardado dos paradas y rezaba por que le diera tiempo a terminar.

Continuó con las manos. Una estaba posada en el bolso, haciendo que no se descolocara; y la otra sostenía el teléfono móvil. En las dos tenía pulseras, que también detalló al máximo.

Una parada más.

Llegó a su rostro, la parte verdaderamente importante de cada uno de sus dibujos, pero le fue imposible empezar. Dibujó el contorno de su cara, pero lo borró. No le parecía que reflejara el bello rostro de esa chica.

Volvió a trazarlo y esta vez, le convenció un poco más que en el anterior intento. Siguió con el flequillo, que le caía desordenado y cubría sus ojos.

_"__¿De qué color serán?",_ pensó.

Terminado el flequillo siguió con la trenza, pero apenas empezó, el tren se detuvo y la chica se bajó del vagón. Ni un triste contacto visual. Ambos eran indiferentes el uno del otro. Simples pasajeros que no se volverían a ver.

Hiccup terminó la trenza a base de su última vista a la chica, pero aún así el dibujo estaba incompleto. No entendió por qué se había quedado a medias. Sí, es verdad que la chica le había atraído, pero algunas otras también lo habían hecho y aún así fue capaz de terminar de retratarlas. Dedujo que esta chica era algo más que _bella_.

Cerró su cuaderno y cerró los ojos, intentando que su memoria fotográfica no le fallara y así poder recordarla. Apretó el lápiz y soltó un suspiro.

–A esa chica la he visto antes, pero ¿dónde? – se preguntó en un susurro.

Otra parada más pasó. Decidió que guardaría sus materiales y dejaría de dibujar por ese día. Solo quedaba una parada para llegar a casa y descansar todo el fin de semana. Pero sus planes distaban mucho de los que su propia mente había creado.

Por mucho que intentó centrarse en sus primeras tareas del instituto, su mente divagaba en cierta chica que había visto hace poco. Cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse y la imagen de la misma chica del día anterior bajando del tren volvió a invadirlo.

_Sin mirar atrás._

¿Dónde había visto eso antes? Hiccup estaba seguro que había visto tal gesto en alguien que era o fue cercano a él, pero ¿quién?

Volvió a intentar centrarse en sus tareas, por lo menos hasta antes de irse a dormir.

_"__El tren y sus vaivenes eran divertidos cuando dejabas volar tu imaginación. Bien podías estar yendo en un caballo, como en un dragón. Un par de niños reían jugando, aunque uno de ellos se dedicaba a hacer bocetos en su libreta._

_–__Cuidado, ahora vamos por un ¡túnel! – gritó la niña._

_–__No te muevas o no podré retratarte_

_–__No me dibujes_

_–__¿Por qué?_

_–__Sabes que no me gusta – refunfuñó – ¡Cuidado! – lo golpeó en el hombro, el niño la miró extrañado _

_–__¡Auch!_

_–__Tenías un bicho. – respondió inocentemente._

_Las risas se hicieron lugar en el vagón. Minutos después, el vehículo se detuvo._

_–__Hija, tenemos que bajar._

_–__Sí mamá – contestó la niña – Adiós Hiccup, adiós señora Valka _

_–__Adiós…– contestó él, esperando que volteara a verlo, pero eso nunca pasaba._

_Una despedida que siempre acababa así."_

–¡Ah! – se despertó sobresaltado – ¿qué fue eso?

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana e iluminaban su habitación. Había tenido un sueño, a falta de términos, raro. Era él, cuando tenía siete años y volvía en tren de la escuela primaria junto a su madre. Las otras personas eran una amiga suya y su madre.

Recordó con anhelo cuando jugaba con esa niña. Ambos imaginaban que viajaban en un ser mítico cada vez que volvían de clases. Un dragón, un unicornio, un jerejegue, un minotauro o Pegasus.

¿Quién o quiénes intentaba su mente recordar?

Se sentó en su cama y alcanzó su cuaderno de dibujo. Intentó comparar la niña de su sueño con la chica del tren, pero por mucho que intentó, no pudo. La chica tendría por lo menos diecisiete años y la niña, siete. Aparte que por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera, no vislumbraba sus ojos en ninguna de sus memorias.

Ese fin de semana a duras penas consiguió sacar adelante las pocas tareas que tenía de principio de curso. ¿Por qué esa chica le era familiar? ¿Por qué preocuparse por no haber completado el dibujo? No iba a verla en la vida. Sencillamente podía arrancar la hoja de su libreta y dejarlo pasar. No era tan difícil.

El lunes llegó con su respectiva lista de tareas por cumplir. Por la mañana, Stoick llevó a su hijo al instituto y a la salida, esperó el tren en la estación. Cuando este paró en el andén, contó hasta llegar a su vagón.

Ya sentado y acomodado, sacó su libreta y la abrió por el último dibujo que tenía. _La chica rubia._ No había sido capaz de arrancar esa hoja de su cuaderno por el simple hecho de que se había esforzado en todos los detalles. No le parecía justo para su integridad artística.

Una niña de negros cabellos y ojos oscuros fue su modelo durante las primeras estaciones del viaje. Dibujó con esmero su coleta alta, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus ojos despiertos. Poco después, desapareció.

–Vamos Vanellope

Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Más bien de a_ quién_ vio. La misma chica que había sido incapaz de terminar de retratar. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ella ahí? O los dioses estaban siendo generosos con él, o el destino quería torturarlo una vez más. Su mente divagaba en si acabar el dibujo anterior o empezar con uno nuevo.

Se arriesgó y empezó un nuevo dibujo, otra vez, de pies a cabeza. Otra vez, detallándolo al máximo. Otra vez, quedándose a medias, con la diferencia de que había logrado esbozar sus labios. Esa expresión seria… le era familiar… muy conocida.

Al día siguiente subió al tren con la idea de esperarla y tener más tiempo para dibujarla, pero nunca apareció. Malgastó su viaje de vuelta aguardando a _su modelo_ y se quedó sin dibujar.

Hiccup decidió que no la esperaría el miércoles. Que haberla vuelto a ver en el tren, había sido una de las casualidades más casuales de toda su existencia. No tenía por qué preocuparse de ello.

Terminada su jornada escolar del miércoles, se disponía a volver a casa y tomarse un merecido descanso. Aquel día sí que había sido intenso. Apenas llevaban una semana dando clases y ya estaban sobrecargándolos con materia nueva.

_"__Un poco de dibujo me despejará la mente"_, pensó. En la parada siguiente, sacó su cuaderno y su lápiz. Cuando levantó la mirada buscando un nuevo retrato, suspiró.

Los dioses verdaderamente se estaban burlando de él.

Ahí sentada casi en frente de él, estaba ella. Más cerca que los otros días. Retratarla o no retratarla, esa era la cuestión.

_"__Me arrepentiré de esto…"_ fue su único pensamiento antes de empezar, solo que esta vez, a riesgo de no poder terminar, solo pretendía hacer una captura de su rostro en papel.

Pudo observar más a fondo su gesto serio, con la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde, el tono rubio de su pelo haciendo juego con el tono de su piel y las diminutas pecas dispersas por sus mejillas.

De repente, la chica volteó la mirada y se cruzó con la de él. Hizo una mueca nerviosa, como quien sabe que lo están observando demasiado, y desvió la mirada a su punto de vista anterior.

_"__Soy un idiota, seguro que ha notado que la estoy mirando demasiado"._ Su mente le decía que dejara de mirarla por unos instantes y retomara después, pero su subconsciente le decía que no perdiera esta oportunidad única. Miró por la ventanilla del vagón, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Sus ojos fue lo más difícil de captar. La luz se reflejaba en ellos, causando que desprendieran vida propia. El azul celeste de sus iris resaltaba con su piel clara. Sus labios, de un rosado claro sin ningún tipo de brillo labial sobre ellos.

Notó que el tren se detuvo. Levantó la mirada y era la parada maldita. La chica se preparó para irse, no sin antes darle una mirada a Hiccup.

–Sabes que no me gusta que me retraten. – dijo sonriendo y sin más, se apeó del vagón con una sonrisa.

Acaso… ¿se conocían?

Ahora sí que estaba más confundido que antes. Miró detenidamente el cuaderno donde yacía el dibujo. Por fin podía ver sus ojos y de algo le sonaban. Su rostro en sí era como una memoria lejana.

Llegó a casa sin ningún otro incidente. Lo que no esperaba era la conversación que su madre le tenía preparada.

–Ya estoy en casa – anunció

–Hola hijo ¿qué tal tu día?

–Bueno… – se rascó la nuca, no quería tocar ese tema – ¿Qué hay de comer?

–Comida y ni creas que no he notado que me has cambiado de tema.

Bufó molesto. Dejó su mochila en el sofá y puso la mesa para que ambos se sentaran a comer.

–A que no sabes quién me ha llamado hoy – él negó – Thyra. Thyra Hofferson. Quiere que vayamos a su casa este fin de semana.

_"__¿Hofferson?"_

–Mamá, ¿de qué me suena Hofferson?

–Oh, vamos Hiccup. Tiene que sonarte Hofferson. ¿No te acuerdas de tu mejor amiga? Hace poco que volvieron a la capital.

Las palabras "mejor amiga" hicieron _click_ en su mente. Claro que se acordaba de su mejor amiga. La pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules y rostro pálido salpicado de pecas invisibles a simple vista.

_"__Oh, no. La chica…"_

–Mamá… ¿hace…hace cuánto de poco están en la capital? – dijo casi temblando.

–Pues… creo que me dijo hace una o dos semanas por aquello de que empezaban las clases.

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de recordar a la que por muchos años fue su mejor amiga?

Rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y fue a por su mochila. Revolvió los libros y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo. Pasó las páginas hasta llegar al último de ellos.

_La chica rubia._

_"__Sabes que no me gusta que me retraten"_

_Esos ojos._

¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar a Astrid Hofferson? Aunque claro, tenía disculpa ¿no? Quién iba a saber que diez años la cambiarían tanto y la convertirían en esa chica que se había cruzado y no por casualidad. De eso estaba seguro.

Ahora todo encajaba. Era ella. La chica del tren era Astrid.

–¿Qué pasa hijo? – Valka no entendía el comportamiento de Hiccup

–Es que… creo que ya nos hemos visto. – dijo mostrándole el block de dibujo.

–¿Quién es esa, hijo? – preguntó Valka.

–Creo que Astrid…

–¿En serio? – cuestionó emocionada – Déjame verla

Hiccup le entregó el cuaderno y Valka la observó detenidamente. Sin duda que la niña que se había ido con siete años ahora era toda una señorita. Si Hiccup sabía de la llegada de su amiga ¿por qué no dijo nada?

–Imagino que habrás hablado con ella y…

–Lo más curioso de todo esto… es que no la reconocí…

–Hiccup…

–Es verdad. Llevo toda la semana pensando de qué la conocía y recién ahora he unido cabos. Le debo una disculpa muy grande…

–Bueno, la verás el sábado.

Definitivamente no podía esperar al fin de semana para verla, aparte de que seguramente se la encontraría otra vez en el tren.

Ese día, tampoco pudo concentrarse. Y el siguiente, en clase, menos aún.

Ir en tren nunca había supuesto un problema para Hiccup, pero ahora sabiendo que se encontraría a Astrid, estaba nervioso. ¿Y si no era ella? ¿Y si todos esos cabos suelto en realidad no significaran nada?

–¡Ah! – suspiró – ¿qué le digo?

El tren hizo entrada en la estación y un poco dudoso, subió y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres.

_Una parada._

Si no se equivocaba, en la siguiente subiría ella y seguramente ya sabía que sus madres habían hablado y estaría muy mal por su parte ignorarla. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había subido más gente al vagón.

_"__La saludo… no la saludo…" _

La chica estaba de pie a apenas un metro de él. Se levantó y torpemente caminó en su dirección.

–Ho… hola ¿Astrid? – la chica sonrió. – ¿eres tú?

–¿Quién si no? – una sonrisa invadió sus labios. Le golpeó en el brazo. – Tardaste mucho Hiccup

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico. Sí, era ella y le estaba esperando.

–Ya… lo siento, yo… – no pudo terminar, Astrid le abrazó.

–Te extrañé mucho Hiccup. – confesó.

–Yo también Astrid – respondió igual.

Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron sonrojados. Algunas personas miraban en su dirección extrañados por el gesto.

–Wow, ¡Eres tú! – volvió a hablar él.

–Sí, soy yo. Lo comprobé esta mañana. – ambos rieron. – No has cambiado nada

–Bueno tú has… esto… – sin saberlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron – Estás diferente… para bien, claro.

–Gracias, creo.

El resto del trayecto hablaron de lo que habían estado haciendo durante esos casi diez años de no verse.

–Pero… ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

–Hiccup, eres de los pocos chicos que conozco que van dibujando en el tren ¿recuerdas? Como para no reconocerte.

–Entonces, ¿sabías desde un principio que era yo?

–La primera vez… no – admitió – pero ayer hablé con mi madre, me aseguré de que eras tú y por eso te hablé.

Volvieron a reír. Estaban contentos de que su amistad no hubiera cambiado en absoluto.

–Tengo que bajar. Esta es mi parada.

–Claro.

–¿Nos vemos mañana? Mi madre llamó a la tuya y…

–¡Ah, sí! Nos vemos. Mañana. – habló a trompicones.

–Adiós Hiccup. – ella no volteó a verle, como siempre.

–Adiós Astrid. – se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Hiccup se quedó más tranquilo. Había recuperado a su amiga de una forma inesperada, pero la había recuperado. Cuando se mudó a otra ciudad, pensó que no la volvería a ver más. Mantuvieron el contacto durante unos meses vía teléfono, pero pronto se fue apagando. Se arrepintió de ello, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ahora la vería el sábado. Ya la imaginaba diciendo que no la retratara porque no le gustaba, pero él no tenía remedio. Hiccup la iba a dibujar, quisiera o no. ¿Seguiría teniendo a Stormfly? Esa pequeña cacatúa de un singular plumaje celeste que tanto jugaba con Astrid. A ella también la había echado en falta.

Hiccup esperaba con ansias que el día acabase para que al siguiente pudieran ir a la casa de Astrid. Seguramente tenía mucho que contar y él lo escucharía encantado. Ahora volverían a ser esos mejores amigos que fueron en el pasado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo dicho. Espero volver a subir algo pronto.<p>

- Heimao3


End file.
